


The Pro-paw-sal

by thecordoniandiaries



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, F/M, Playchoices - Freeform, The Royal Romance, choices community, the royal romance fanfic, trr fanfic, trr fanfiction, trr fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecordoniandiaries/pseuds/thecordoniandiaries
Summary: As soon as Lady Erin’s name had been cleared from her scandal with Tariq, King Liam knew it was finally time to pop the question he’d been meaning to ask her for the longest time: her hand in marriage. As he wanted the special night to go off without a hitch, he finds himself seeking help from a newfound, unlikely ally.





	The Pro-paw-sal

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: TRR Book 2 Chapter 6 - Italian Nights and Chapter 16 - A Monumental Night. This follows the canon storyline but I tried to capture the events in Liam’s perspective mostly; like mainly exploring his thoughts before he actually proposed to MC. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the main characters. Rightful credits go to Pixelberry Studios for creating these characters we all love.

 

“ _I am here to make a statement regarding the photos of myself and Lady Erin Collins… Nothing untoward ever happened between us…at least nothing on Lady Erin’s part. Lady Erin, I offer my sincerest apologies for what I did that night. I hope this message begins to make amends for the harm I have done. As for the other members of the Cordonian court, I hope this will put an end to any unkind speculation about Lady Erin on your part. Th-thank you for your time._ ”

_It’s officially done and over with!_ As Tariq’s statement resounded in his head for the nth time, King Liam could not had been happier and more relieved. He ran his hands over his face going up until his hair, finding the happenings of that evening quite surreal. Ever since the news broke out two days ago, he had not really had the time to let everything fully sink in as he had to attend to a couple more of court duties. Plus, he also had to deal with officially breaking off his engagement with Madeleine; which he just did around an hour ago.

Despite of feeling sorry for the esteemed Countess of Fydelia for having to take away the crown from her the second time around, Liam was mostly relieved and grateful that Erin— the love of his life— was finally free from the shackles of the scandal that put her through hell. To celebrate this, he and the rest of the gang went to Coney Island earlier in the afternoon where they played games, won prizes, ate greasy food and enjoyed a couple of rides all together. Liam was over the moon at the sight of the cotton candy which he’d been dreaming to get a taste of since he was a child; but for him, nothing beats the sweetness of the kiss he got to share with Erin at the top of the ferris wheel with the overlooking sunset view of New York right before their very eyes.

Overall, it was a day well-spent indeed. He was about to prepare himself to sleep but he couldn’t do so. Although he knew he was beyond happy, the normally stoic young King of Cordonia found himself in the brink of tears as he sat down by the edge of his bed in his New York hotel quarters. It was mostly tears of joy but at the same time, they were also because of those pent-up emotions he had been carrying within him ever since the scandal began. He could not help but imagine how had Tariq not been found on time, he would have already been married to Madeleine in a matter of days and Erin… Oh Erin. A small, fat tear rolled down his cheek as he thought of her face… that angelic face he thought he’d never see again. He had always been aware of the possibility of losing her for good and the mere thought of it was enough to crush his heart.

As he buried his tear-stricken face on both his palms, Liam’s thoughts drifted to their secret rendezvous at The Blue Grotto.

**_FLASHBACK_ **

_Two weeks ago at The Blue Grotto_

It was already the third stop of the Royal Engagement tour in Italy where the court was scheduled to have dinner with Signore Francesco, an Italian statesman. After the festivities of that evening, Liam thought he’d visit his most treasured secret spot in the area since they were in Italy after all. It seemed like the perfect time to take a breather from the back-to-back courtly events, and have some time to be just Liam. He wasn’t able to contain his smile as he thought of the perfect person to share it with, that one person who just lets him be his best self – Lady Erin.

It had been both a busy and difficult time for the both of them, with Erin trying to unravel the conspiracy plotted against her and Liam having to deal with his duties as King and worse, how he needed to be in love with Madeleine infront of the public. For all those times he had to put his arms around the power-hungry blonde woman, all Liam could think about was Erin and how he wished it was her beside him instead. He just couldn’t wait to be with her again.

He was about to take his phone out to send her a message but stopped shortly as he remembered the impending risks. Because of the damned scandal, extra precautions were needed to be made which was why Liam had to appear that he had already severed ties with her. It sucked even more that they had to keep meeting in secret while his heart had been yearning to let the whole world know that she was the woman he loved and wanted to marry.

To ensure their safety, especially of Erin’s, Liam had sought the help of Maxwell to relay his message of invitation to her to meet him by the shore. He couldn’t wait to share his favorite place to the special woman in his life. Besides, it also seemed like the perfect time to discuss an important matter that had been on his head for awhile now: their future.

Shortly after, Erin arrived at the shore where Liam had been patiently waiting beside a rowboat and his face brightened up as that of the moonlight above them at the sight of her. He rushed forward and swept her up his muscular arms as they shared a tender kiss. They then found themselves riding the boat and rowing together across the sea headed towards a cragged cliff face where the infamous Blue Grotto was.

After getting pushed by Erin into the cold blue water, Liam’s excitement and playfulness skyrocketed that he rocked the boat’s balance, causing Erin to fall into the water next to him. Ah! It sure feels good to be back, and even better now that I’ve got someone special to share it with. Oh! Which reminds me. I wonder if it’s still here…

“Catch me if you can!” Liam summoned Erin with a grin as he motioned for the waves going towards her direction.

“Hey!” He heard Erin’s muffled voice protesting as he dived back down the water to search for the round pearl he had hidden a year ago when he went diving with his older brother, Leo, who told him that it would help win the heart of any woman he gave it to.

And he was so glad at that moment when he found it, especially now that he had someone to give it to.

Though Liam already knew it in his heart, finding that pearl just proved even more that Erin was really the one for him; and that they were meant to be together. Of course, he was beyond ecstatic especially when Erin accepted the glistening perfectly round shaped pearl. Still, with the unfortunate situation at hand, a huge pang of anxiety lingered in his mind and heart that he had brought up to her the idea of abdicating the throne and eloping somewhere far away.

Even if he was the King, who was supposedly the most powerful person there was, Liam admitted that he had never felt so powerless. The past few weeks had been hard for the both of them, and Erin felt that it had been even harder for Liam who had to keep it together all the time for the sake of Cordonia. It worried her that it already reached the point that the confident King she knew wanted to abandon the Crown.

Knowing Liam who had high regards for being the dutiful leader he was, it just didn’t seem like him to say such things. Erin fully understood where he was coming from, and she wanted nothing more than to be with him too but she wouldn’t want him to give up the Crown. Not like this. It was breaking her heart to see him this helpless and vulnerable, but it broke her even more how he expressed his fear of being trapped in a loveless marriage with Madeleine.

“There’s this thought I can’t shake off…what our life would look like together. You and I. Without the court and the Crown.” Liam continued, a small hopeful smile slowly replacing the gloomy expression he was wearing earlier on.

“What does it look like?” Erin pressed on with much encouragement, figuring that Liam needed this break as much as she needed it.

They ended up exchanging ideas about how they would get married in a small private ceremony by the beach on a remote tropical island with their closest and most trusted friends– Drake, Hana and Maxwell– as witnesses; how Liam smiled with satisfaction as he pictured them quietly settling into a house by the sea somewhere in Cordonia where Erin excitedly added that they would hold weekly dinner parties with their friends.

“And would we have day jobs or retire to a life of leisure?” Liam piped in amusedly.

“You would be a…” Erin thought carefully, squinting her eyes and then broke into a grin as she thought of the perfect job for him. “A househusband.”

“A househusband?” Liam exclaimed in surprise; not quite the answer he was expecting though the idea of becoming one did excite him; and he couldn’t help the smile that was widening on his lips as Erin animatedly enumerated his job description.

“You would cook and clean and do the laundry–

“And take care of the kids?” He finished for her.

Erin paused as she looked up at Liam’s hopeful eyes yet again, and gently caressed his arm that was still wrapped around her, keeping her warm from the chilly air breezing inside the cave. “Perhaps.”

“It’s a nice thought, isn’t it?” Liam beamed at her.

“It’s a really nice thought.” Erin smiled back, embracing the shared spark of hope that arose between them. Her smile shifted to a more concerned expression as she continued to voice out her remaining thoughts. “But you can’t abdicate, Liam. You wouldn’t be happy if you gave up the throne and…you wouldn’t be you. In your heart, you know that.”

“I…I know you’re right, Erin. But…what if things never get better? If I do marry Madeleine, can you go on like this? Stealing moments, meeting in secret?”

“Liam…” Erin gently broke away from Liam’s wrapped arms as she turned to look him in the eyes. A sad smile curved on her lips as she cupped her right hand on his cheek, her thumb gently grazing over his stubbled chin. “We can’t keep doing this. It’s like cheating. It’s one thing while there’s still a chance for us, but if you marry her…I can’t do that.”

There was a painful tug at Liam’s heart upon hearing her words. This was really it, huh. Once he was married, he was going to lose Erin…for good. A part of him actually hoped she would reconsider, but he knew it was too much to ask of her. His admiration and respect for her just grew even more.

And right then and there, he knew that letting her go wasn’t going to be an easy task for him.

It just would never be.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_ **

As Liam regained his composure, a fresh wave of determination coursed within him. With his prior engagement with Madeleine already called off, he was now a free man; and he would finally be able to do what he had been wanting to do during the night of his Coronation. He almost lost her once and he wasn’t going to let anything stop him now. He went towards his suitcase and opened the compartment where he had safely kept the red velvet box he’d been holding onto since that evening.

“It’s finally time.” Liam muttered to himself as he opened the small box and marveled at the rose gold twisted vine ring he personally picked, its embellished crystals glistening under his hotel room’s light.

He couldn’t wait to see how perfectly it’ll fit Erin’s ring finger…

If she would say yes.

Although Liam knew that he and Erin were on the same page in terms of their feelings for one another, he still couldn’t shake off the nervous feeling inside him. He felt that there was still the possibility of a rejection. What if…what if after everything that happened, Erin didn’t want the same things anymore? What if her feelings for me had changed because I couldn’t be there for her entirely when she needed me the most? She had gotten pretty close with both Maxwell and Drake, whom were always there for her, protecting her upfront while I couldn’t. Am I still worthy of being her choice?

With a deep sigh, Liam closed his eyes and tried to calm the what-ifs that were building up in his head. Okay, Liam, pull yourself together. You’ve got this.Whatever the outcome, the important thing is you did something about it.

He plucked the ring out of its case and held it carefully between his thumb and index finger, a new surge of hope arising in him. After all, Erin is the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I want nothing more but her happiness. I can only do so much but I might as well give it my all, right?

He then placed the jewelry on the palm of his hand, tightly clasping it shut with a determined smile. A monumental night to remember for a lifetime…

_Get ready, Lady Erin Collins. I’m not about to give up on you that easily._

***

The following morning, Liam mustered up all the courage he had in him, feeling more than ready to start the day anew. It was going to be a long one after all and he wanted everything to be perfect.

After letting Erin know that he had called off his engagement with Madeleine, he asked her to meet with him later in the evening at the old bar she used to work at. He tried to keep their conversation short and simple, not wanting to ruin the plans he had in store.

As Liam wanted it to be as personal and as intimate as it could be, no one knew that he was planning to propose to her tonight, not even Drake, Hana or Maxwell, leaving the young King to organize this special event on his own. Well, perhaps hey may have had a little help from Bastien and a few of the royal guards since they still had to keep a close eye on him after all.

After contacting the small ferry boat he hired to take them to the Statue of Liberty later that evening, Liam went over his checklist and smiled with satisfaction as he noticed that almost everything had already been accomplished. There was just one thing left for him to do, and for him, it was the most essential part of his proposal plan.

After pulling a few strings with the hotel concierge and explaining the situation at hand, Liam managed to open Erin’s hotel room with a duplicate key. As he carefully entered the room, Liam heard a scuffling sound coming from beside Erin’s bed, making him smile warmly.

“Mrrrrf!”

“Why hello there, Sir Maple!” He greeted as he knelt down infront of the locked crate where he saw the stuffy Corgi, sitting up straight with both of his pointy ears perked up as he looked up at him. “It’s me, Liam. I know we’ve only met a few times, but I hope you still remember me.”

“Aroo!” Maple’s tongue lolled out as he stood up on his four little legs, his tail wagging excitedly as he looked up at the man sitting infront of him, recognizing him perfectly well.

As soon as Liam unlocked the crate, Maple dashed out in an instant and threw his bread-loaf like body onto his arms.

“It’s nice to see you too, buddy.” Liam grinned widely as Maple welcomed him with a couple of licks on his face. “Erin’s so lucky to have someone like you!”

“Arf! Arf!”

He gave the furball a couple more of scratches behind his ears and under his chin, to which Maple happily responded with another cheerful bark.

“Alright, boy. Here’s the thing.” Liam began as he gently patted his head, prompting the dog to lie down with his chin placed in between his two paws. “I actually wanted to talk to you about something important.”

Though the small creature couldn’t utter any comprehensive response, Maple looked up at him intently, his marble-like eyes becoming even rounder as his ears perked up yet again.

“I’m about to do something really special for Erin tonight. It’s quite a big step actually, and I really want to do this right because…I want to spend the rest of my life with her, and I’m really hoping she says yes. I want to marry your mom, Maple.”

“Aroo?” Maple tilted his head to the side in response as he watched Liam take out the small red velvet box containing Erin’s engagement ring, opening it right infront of him.

“I know you’re very important to Erin, and you’re the only family she has now. As silly as others may think this is, I’m actually here to ask for your permission for her hand in marriage.” Liam glanced at Maple with a silly grin.

“Aroo?”

“Of course, if your mom says yes tonight, you also get to be a part of our family, and live in the palace with us. I think you’ll love it there! I’ll be sure to notify the palace staff to stock up on your favorite dog treats and snacks. You’ll also get unlimited belly rubs, scratches and massages from yours truly.” Liam patted the resting Corgi’s stuffed belly and gave it a few light scratches. “Besides, if I’m going to be your dad, I’d want nothing but the best for the best boy ever! Well, I mean, if that’s okay with you.”

Maple stood up on his four little legs once more and jumped up to give Liam another series of licks on the face. “Aroo! Aroo!”

Liam giggled as he grabbed a hold of Maple and captured him still in his arms. “Were those two yes-es I heard?” He shifted the tone of his voice into a slightly higher one as if he was cooing a toddler.

Maple’s eyes crinkled into what seemed like smiles as his tongue hanged out while panting excitedly. Liam planted a firm kiss on his furry forehead before putting him down to his feet.

“Now…”Liam began with a smile, clearing his throat as he showed the ring box again to his newfound ally. “I want you to take care of this one for me.”

Liam then loosened Maple’s collar from his neck and took out a silver ribbon from his pants’ pocket. He tied the ring box together with the red-colored belt before tying it back around the furball’s neck.

“You really are a very good boy, Maple!” Liam looked at his furry friend with admiration as he gently scratched him behind his ear again.

“Arf! Arf!” Maple sat down straight, his happy eyes not leaving Liam’s gaze.

With a warm smile, Liam glanced down on his wrist watch and realized it was almost time for him to meet with Erin.

“I guess this is it.” Liam swooped up Maple in his arms, his tail wagging non-stop.

“Now let’s go and make your mom say yes…

 

_My son._ ”


End file.
